One of those nights
by rocknroler
Summary: Temari and Kankuro just finished a mission around the leaf and decided to go get a beer or two before going back to Suna. They meet Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru... Pairing: KankuroxKiba 18 !


"Are they even fucking alowed in here anyway?" Kankuro ask laisily bringing his beer to his mouth.  
"Technicaly no, but no one seem to care about it, so lets just let them be..." Temari answered looking at the young ninjas at the bar in front of them.

Naruto was sitting at the bar with two of his friends. Kankuro remembered Naruto cause of how many time he heard is brother talk about him, and recognised the 2 others as well, on his left was Shikamaru, his sister had a little something about the boy, and on his right was the only reason Kankuro didn't walk straight to them to kick them out for being so anoyingly loud, Kiba. He just sat there and watched them. He suddently felt bad that Kiba actually never noticed him. He downed his beer and placed the empty bottle back on the table they were at, crossed his arm over the table and rested his chin on his arm.

"Where is his mutt anyways..." Kankuro asked as he kept on eyeing the brunnette, his eyes slightly clouded by the alchool they both have been drinking for about an hour.  
"Uh? oh yeah the dog... I don't know, why do you care?" Temari asked as she turned to look at her brother.  
"I don't... it just look like something is missing..." Kankuro said before biting his lower lip and looking shamfully at the bottle in front of him, not noticing his sister was now watching him.  
"What's up?" She asked, as she put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder.  
"uh... I-it's-... it's nothing... I think... this place is boring me... lets go back to the hotel..." Kankuro said as he started to get up.  
"Not- until you tell me whats going on..." Temari said, pulling him back to his seat by his ear, as she noticed her brother's strange reaction.  
"OW OW OW!! LET GO!!" Kankuro yelled, getting everyones attention.

As the three other ninjas turned around to see what was going on, Kiba just waved at Kankuro. Kankuro just smilled back with a slight blush across the face.

"Are you fuking kidding me? hahahaha!! YOU AND THE MU-" Temari said outloud.  
"Shut up! he's gonna hear you!" Kankuro wirspered loudly.  
"hahaha! ok, ok... sorry... but... hahaha thats so funny!! So... thats why you insist on going to his rescue-"  
"Shut up, I didn't even know him by then... I knew you had something going on with that laizy leaf ninja, and gaara, well he has to pay back that big browed kid for his injured leg and arm and naruto was his first pontential friend... I just happened to..."  
"Cut me the bullshit! I always suspected you weren't completly straight, but I never thought you'd actualy fall for-"  
"Who is he falling for?" Kiba asked as he sneaked beind them, one hand on Temari's shoulder and the other on Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro turned crimson and let his head fall forward and slightly banged his head on the table a couple of times.

"Is he ok?" Kiba asked.  
"Yeah... He does that when he's embarassed..." Temari said with a smirk.  
"No need to be embarassed Kanky, everyone has a secret crush! So, who is it?"  
"Just leave me alone..." Kankuro said, his forehead still pressed against the table, too embarassed to even look up to his own sister.  
"As you want, I'll be at the bar if your looking for me..." Temari said as she got up and walked to the bar.

Kiba set down at her seat waiting for Kankuro to look up.

"go away..." Kankuro said.  
"is it that much of an embarassment to like someone?" Kiba asked as he placed his hand on Kankuro's lap under the table.  
"... n-no... just... don't touch me..." Kankuro almost moaned out as Kiba's hand traveled up his lap.  
"alright..." Kiba said as he took his hand off his new toy and staied there, staring at the sand ninja.  
"... what do you want! Just fuck off already!" Kankuro said as he finaly looked up.  
"Why are you always so cranky... you should learn to relax a bit... here, let me help you a little..." Kiba said as he got up and started to massage Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro's face turned crimson again, he was staring at his sister who was laughing at the sight she had. Kankuro just fliped her his middle finger succeding in making her laugh even more.

"You really are tense, here is not the best place to relax, all the noises will only get on your nerves even more..."  
"I'm really ok Kiba..."  
"Something is telling we you're not..."  
"Damn it Kiba! I am... just fuck off and leave me alone..." Kankuro said as he pushed Kiba's hands off his shoulders.  
"Kankuro... stop rejecting me..." Kiba wispered into the older teen's ears.

Kankuro shivered and blushed even more.

"look like you have a bad feaver, you should be resting... I can walk you to where ever your staying if you want..." Kiba said a little closer to Kankuro's ear and brought his hands back to Kankuro's shoulder to massage him.  
"... Good idea... but you stay here... I know the way..."  
"You don't mean that, do you?"  
"Hell yes I do..."  
"I eard your convertation with Temari earlier... I know you want me..."  
"How-"  
"haha please! they don't call me INUzuka for no reason... I'll show you how dogs likes it..." Kiba said softly in Kankuro's ear again.  
"so you heard huh?"  
"I did... now lets go finish that somewhere else..." Kiba said as he grabed Kankuro's forearm and forced him to follow him, they walked passed Temari who just looked at them not beliving what just happened.  
"Going to hang out with Inuzuka, sis, don't wait for me..." Kankuro said with a grin on his face.  
"Kankuro, don't get in trouble, he's younger than you and he's drunk!" Temari warned.  
"Well he is too, so we're even..." Kiba answered as he kept on pulling Kankuro's wrist.

so they both walked out the bar, it was around 11 now. Kiba led Kankuro through the village. once he thought they were far enough from that bar, Kankuro just pushed Kiba against a wall and cruched their lips together, holding both of his arms pined to the wall.

"Kankuro... not here Dolly..." Kiba whimpered as he broke the forced kiss.  
"...Where..." Kankuro asked as he slowly unzipped kiba's jacket and kissed the boy's neck.

The boy's mind was racing, he never did it with a man before, and what would his sister say if he brought Kankuro back... His place was out of the question.

"Where are you guys staying?" Kiba asked.  
"...uh huh... we're not going to the hotel, Temari might get back there anytime..." Kankuro said pressing their arousal against each other.  
"...aah... lets just-... get an other room at the hotel..." Kiba moaned as Kankuro softly bit on his neck to mark him.  
"lets go at your place..." Kankuro said as he softly pulled Kiba's hair to move his head backward for a better access to his throat.  
"No... same problem... my sister's home..." Kiba said.  
"Then it's here and now..." Kankuro said, licking his lips.  
"Are you crazy... Just follow me... I think I know a place where won't be bother..." Kiba said as he broke free from Kankuro's grip.

Kankuro just followed his lover for the night. He never thought in his life he'd feel so... atracted by someone like Kiba. Before he saved the kid, he always thought of him as an anoying bratt, just like all the other younger guys, but when he got to spend a little more time with the boy, as he brought him back to his village to get hospitalized, he realised that the boy was pretty cool, even though he never let anyone know about it. Of course he was anoying him, but there was just something about him, something Kankuro couldn't put his finger on... He went to visit the boy a couple of times when he was in the leaf, saying he just wanted to make sure he was fine, but he enjoyed being with Kiba. After Kiba and Choji came to help him out when Gaara's student as been kidnaped, he started to have thoughts about the boy, he would never admit it. At first, he thought he was crazy, maybe it was just his hormones going crazy on him, he never thought he could actualy really be atraccted by the boy, yet, there he was, 2 years later, following his biggest crush to a secret place...

"there we are..." Kiba said as he stoped in the forset outside the village. "You comming?" he asked as he climbed into a tree.  
"What the fuck is that?" Kankuro asked as he look up.  
"it was my secret hidout when I was a kid..." Kiba said as he pushed open a small door leading to a small hut in the tree.  
"... you're still a kid Mutt..." Kankuro said as he followed him in watching Kiba lighting a small candle to light the place a little.  
"Don't call me Mutt again, or I fucking rip your throat... Let me show you I'm not a kid anymore..." Kiba said as he moved closer, put his finger on Kankuro's lips to make him shut his trap and slowly moved to his knees.

Kiba looked up at Kankuro and brought the older males pants down a little, taking out Kankuro's cock. He watched at the swollen member in his hand and lick is lips before giving the head an experimental lick.

"Yummy... it's my first time with an other guy, tell me if I hurt you too much... but most of all, don't be afraid to hurt me, I can take a lot..." Kiba said as he pushed Kankuro on a small wooden bench.  
"Don't say things you'll regret later Kid..." Kankuro said as Kiba slowly took his cock in his mouth.  
"... I'll let you on a little dirty secret of mine... I actualy thought about you alot in the last few months... you know how many objects can make fantasies feel like the real thing?" Kiba confessed. "I actualy never really knew how big your dick was, but now that I know..." Kiba said before taking the hole thing in his mouth again.  
"More than what you were expecting, right?" Kankuro said, his eyes still glued to the boy attatched to his cock.

Kankuro's cock twiched at the thought of Kiba pleasuring himself, and the sight of him sucking him off.

"well... Lets make your fantasy come true..." Kankuro said with a light blush across the face. "You'll be crying for more when I'm done with you..." He said again, with a cocky smille.  
"... hm... Please, make me... cry for more..." Kiba said between licks.  
"gotta get you ready first..." Kankuro said as he motioned Kiba to lay on the floor.

Kankuro slowly moved over Kiba, his arms and legs on each side of the boy, and kissed him passionatly. his arousal was painfull, but he wouldn't let Kiba suck him off until he came, he wanted more... He slowly pushed the boys jacket off his shoulders and moved his hand over kiba's cheast, feeling all the goose bump through his mesh shirt.

"I gotta warn you, I like playing with my pray before getting them to scream my name..." Kankuro said milimeters away from Kiba's lips before he wrapped the boy in his chacra strings.  
"...Uh?... Kinky aren't we..." Kiba moaned out as he felt his arms been pulled over his head, but didn't fight back.  
"You have no idea..." Kankuro said as he took Kiba's pants and boxers off with one hand, leaving only his mesh shirt on, still using the other to hold his pray down until he was finished with his teasing.

Once the boy was free, it was his turn to stripp. He took his time, giving Kiba a free show, and soon he was naked as well. Kankuro just set astride on Kiba's abdomen, making sure to brush his ass against the boys arousal, and then bend down to kiss Kiba again, moving to his neck, leaving kisses and bruses all over the squirming form under him.

"...I'm gonna fuck you so hard... you won't be able to walk straight for a week..." Kankuro wispered into Kiba's ear before his nibbled at the earlobe.  
"Ah... P-please... do..." Kiba almost moan as Kankuro shifter position so their erection brushed against each others.

Kankuro slowly thrusted against Kiba's erection, barely touching it at all and was rewarded by the most wonderfull sound he ever heard comming from any of his few sex partners. Kiba's hoarse voice as he moaned almost sounded like a soft growl.

Kiba was now fighting against chacra string holding him still, he was slowly loosing it. He wanted more, now.

"... Kank-mh... Kankuro..." Kiba started as he escaped Kankuro's lips for a moment.  
"Shut up..." Kankuro said as he attaced Kiba's lips again.  
"... mh-please..."  
"Please what..."  
"I want more... just take me now..." Kiba begged.  
"So nicely asked... How can I say no to a cutie such as you..." Kankuro said as he moved between Kiba's legs, not letting go of the chacra restraining Kiba to stay still.

Soon Kankuro used those strings to spread Kiba's legs as much as he could. He looked at the perfection of Kiba's hard and straight cock, firm balls and round ass for a moment and desided he'd tease the boy a little more, he wanted to have that ass for so long, he wouldn't just fuck and go to sleep. He decided he'd use his puppeter's skill at his adventage. He licked at Kiba's leight only to tease him a little and started to play with his new human puppet.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked as he completly lost the controle of his arms, hands and legs.  
"You'll see soon enough..." Kankuro said as he now used both of his hands to manipulate his toy.

with a couple of twitches of the fingers, Kankuro forced Kiba's left hand on his own arousal, and his right hand to Kiba's erection. Kiba couldn't belive he was used as a puppet, it was scaring him a bit to know that he couldn't really do anything besides verbaly protest and watch whatever fantasies Kankuro had.

"Whats up mutt?" Kankuro asked as he put the boy's hand in motion on both of their cocks.  
"You're such a control freak... How do you expect keeping a lover for more than one night acting like that..." Kiba spit.  
"Oh you'll see..." Kankuro answered as he moved his fingers again so that the hand that was now on his cock move behind Kiba for more support as Kiba leaned back a little still controled by Kankuro.

Kankuro slowly move between Kiba's legs again, still working on Kiba's hand that was slowly working on Kiba's cock and spread the boy's legs and cheeks. he kept eye contact with Kiba and softly rubed Kiba's now reaveled entrance with his tumb.

"I hope you're ready..." Kakuro said as he lowered his face, still controling Kiba's hands.

Kiba moaned out loud as he felt Kankuro's tongue runing down his ball and traveling to the area where was Kankuro's tumb a moment ago. he melted as he felt Kankuro's tounge entering him and lubricating him, still feeling his own out of control hand against his shaft. Now he knew Kankuro was adictive, even if he couldn't move on his own, Kiba really enjoyed everything.

After a couple of minute of licking Kiba's ring, Kankuro slowly sliped 2 fingers in, not increasing the speed he controled Kiba's hand, he didn't want Kiba to cum yet. he started his sisor motion with his fingers, not really looking for Kiba's sweet spot since he knew he'd find it later and make it more enjoyable for both of them.

"Kankuro... please..." Kiba begged again.  
"Please what?"  
"SHUT UP YOU KNOW WHAT!!" Kiba shouted.  
"I know, I just wanna ear you ask for it again..."  
"Just... aah..." Kiba started but was interupted as Kankuro purposly rubed one finger roughly against Kiba's prostate.  
"Having trouble to speak?" Kankuro asked teasing him even more.  
"SHUT UP AND JUST.. AAH... JUST FU- AAH!! FUCK ME!! AAH!!!" Kiba said as Kankuro increased the speed of his own molesting and rubed the boys prostate a couple of time.  
"You should have said so in the first place..." Kankuro said as he moved his finger out of the boy and released his hold on Kiba's hand.

Kankuro swiftly moved between the boy's legs and forced him to lay on the floor, forced his legs up high and slowly entered his new sex toy. Kankuro staied still for a moment to let Kiba adjust a bit and then started to thrust into is uke.

"... Any better than what you used before?" Kankuro asked softly as he increase his pace a little.  
"...ngh... wa-way bett- better... Ah! hmm..." Kiba moaned as he felt Kankuro filling him like nothing else ever had.

After a bit, Kiba felt a strong hand grabing his now hard and painfull cock, he really wanted to release. His body was shaking from the exitment, the pleasure and the occasional pain Kankuro would make him endure as he bit down on the squirming boy.

Kankuro found it pleasurable to just bite his new boyfriend everywhere he could, all the cute noises that Kiba did as he licked and bite the sencitive skin only encouraged him to keep on doing it.

"Kiba... ngh... Please Kiba... come for me..." Kankuro pured as he kept on thrusting deep into the boy.  
"Ahh... I-... Go-.... Kank-AAHh... faster!... I- Hmm!... Bite me... again... Ahh!" Kiba's sentence didn't make much sence, even in his own head, but still Kankuro understood.

As Kankuro kept a tight gripp and a relativly fast hand motion on the dog-boy's erection, he thrusted as fast as he could and bit down on one of the boy's nipple and didn't let go until he was fully satified by the warm liquid squirting between the two of them, coating his fingers and the loud but ever so lovely howling of his new found lover. That was exactly what he needed to release as well. He thrusted a couple of time fast and filled Kiba with his own sement, slowing down a bit as he finished in a last loud gasp. Once he was completly done, Kankuro just colapsed on top of Kiba, panting.

They both stayed there, speach less from what just happened for a moment.

"... So... How was your first time?" Kankuro asked to break the silence, he also really wanted to know how he was.  
"... it was great... how many guys have you been doing that with..." Kiba asked.  
"You're the first guy I had..."  
"... you gotta be kiding me..." Kiba said not beliving him.  
"I'm not..."  
"... I'm getting cold..."  
"Yeah... same here, want me to walk you home?" Kankuro asked as he rolled off Kiba.  
"Nah..." Kiba said as he sat up.  
"Alright... Wanna go to the hotel?" Kankuro asked as he tosed Kiba his jaket, pants and boxers.  
"Souds like a good plan..." Kiba said as he laisily sliped into his pants and whined a bit as he got up.  
"I mess you up real bad, didn't I..."  
"I asked for it..."

They both got dressed and walked down the three. Kankuro offered his back so Kiba wouldn't whine all the way to the there and gave him a piggyback ride to the hotel.

"I don't think she's here yet..." Kiba said as Kankuro unlocked the door to his room.  
"Tem?" Kankuro called, but no answer. "she's not..."  
"What about a shower?" Kiba asked as they walked in the room.  
"I almost forgot you guys from the leaf didn't have water restriction... I really need a shower..."  
"I do too... and I really have to wash my mesh shirt..." Kiba said as he noticed it was stiking to his skin cause of his own semen.

Kankuro showed Kiba the way to the washroom and locked the door behind them. He turned on the hot water and slowly undressed the dog boy again and kissed his neck and shoulder softly. Those gentle kisses sent shivers down Kiba's spine.

"I can't belive we actualy did that..." Kiba said softly. "I mean, I wanted this for so long and-"  
"I know... I wanted it too... I-... I don't know how to say this..." Kankuro started.  
"Say what?"  
"I... I'll tell you later, just get in the shower you dirty mutt... we're wasting water..." Kankuro said as he span Kiba around and slaped his ass for him to go in the shower.  
"Ow! Damn Kankuro! we have plenty of water here!"  
"Well feel lucky, we don't so no need to waste it..." Kankuro said as he stripped as well and joined Kiba in the shower.

So they both enjoyed a silent shower, Kankuro was just thinking about how to tell Kiba how he felt, not that he ever did that before. He was just thinking about how the boy would react and if he would regret it later. Of course he would, Kankuro wasn't the kind of persone to get attached to anyone, having a lover would probably change him and a lover is not like hanging around his siblings. He decided he'd let him know if the boy asked. Once they were clean they both walked out the shower and went to bed.

"So... where's the mu- your dog?" Kankuro asked to break the silence "Oh, Akamaru's at home, he's sick... He wouldn't have let you aproche me like you did if he was with me..." Kiba answered with a grin on his face.  
"I see..."  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Kiba asked as he roled on his side, his back facing Kankuro and grabed Kankuro's wrist to force the older teen to move closer to him.  
"I-... Was just wondering if you... well you and I could actualy..."  
"Do this more often?" Kiba said as he rolled back on his other side to face Kankuro again.  
"Ofcourse, but... What I mean is... I think I love you Kiba..." Kankuro said looking at the boy straight in the eyes.

Kiba felt his face grow red a little.

"Well... I-..." Kiba started.  
"What?!"  
"I don't know how to say this... I've been with Shino for a year now and-"  
"What! You're such a boy slut! Why didn't you-" Kankuro started as he pushed Kiba away.  
"I'm kidding Kankuro! Like hell I'd ever go out with Shino anyways..." Kiba said as he pulled Kankuro close again. "I think I- I love you too..."  
"You just think?"  
"I mean, I don't know you that much and..."  
"hehe you really are a boy slut..."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Just kidding, but yeah, I don't think even my siblings really know me anyways.. You'll get to know me..."  
"Do you know me?"  
"I know you more than you think, you're a loud mouth... The little I know about you is enough..."  
"I guess..." Kiba said as he roled on his other side again.

Kankuro just wraped one of his arm around Kiba's waist and the other snaked under the boy's pillow, holding him close.

"I'll walk you home tommorow morning Mutt..."  
"Stop calling me that..." Kiba said softly as he leaned in the tight embrace of his new lover, closing his eyes to sleep.

Kankuro just kissed his boyfriend's neck as he made himself confortable agaisnt the warm skin of his new partner. A couple of minutes later, a knock came from the door.

"Kankuro?" Temari called out softly.  
"Yeah..." Kankuro said with is usual non chalant voice tone.  
"Where have you been all that- Damn it Kankuro! I told you not to do it! You'll be in deep trouble if-" Temari started as she saw her brother under the covers bare chest cause that's all she could see, with Kiba in his arms.  
"Not so loud, you'll wake him up..."  
"I'm not sleeping..."  
"Anyways, not a single word too Gaara about your relation, I hold you responsible if he tells me he thinks he likes man!" Temari said as she walked to her bed on her side of the room.  
"Whatever, he doesn't like anyone anyways..." Kankuro said as he closed his eyes and pressed Kiba's body against his even more, protectively.

Temari just rolled her eyes before turning off all the lights and going to bed as well. They all fell asleep real fast. During the night, Kankuro couldn't help but molest the boy sleeping in his arms, trying to contain his pultion to make sure he wouldn't wake his sister. 


End file.
